super_arc_bros_brawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Modes (SARCBB Freedom2017)
Just like every other Super Smash Bros. game, "Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017" contains plenty of modes that can be played both alone and with friends both locally and online. Some of the Solo-modes can both be played alone or along with a friend. The traditional "Classic Mode" and "All-Stars" returns with some tweaks to them both and some more modes could be added in the future. Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Freedom2017) Main Page 'Classic Mode' The Classic Mode in this game is made out of 15 stages. Every character will also have an introduction and an ending that the player can view anytime afterwards once unlocked. Like in the Classic Modes before Smash Wii U & 3DS, the player is able to decide how many stocks the player character should have before starting. With the maximum amount being 5. The stocks that are lost in a fight will return when the next stage begins. The different versions of a normal battle that can happen are: * Player vs. Metal Opponent * Player and two allies vs. Giant Opponent * Player and one ally vs. Two Opponents * Player vs. Opponent vs. Opponent vs. Opponent * Player vs. 10 - 25 Weaker clones of an Opponent * Player vs. Opponent Like in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS, the player can choose between nine different difficulty settings. However unlike Smash Wii U/3DS, the difficulty doesn't decrease for every time the player loses. Effortless----Freedom2017.png| LEVEL 0 - Effortless (Zombie) Easy----Freedom2017.png| LEVEL 1 - Easy (Shigekiyo Yangu) Standard----Freedom2017.png| LEVEL 2 - Standard (Starlight Glimmer) Tougher----Freedom2017.png| LEVEL 3 - Tougher (Princess Fiona (Ogre)) Challenging----Freedom2017.png| LEVEL 4 - Challenging (John Cena) Heatin'-Up----Freedom2017.png| LEVEL 5 - Heatin' Up (Genral Morden) Extra-Spicy----Freedom2017.png| LEVEL 6 - Extra Spicy (Jaina Proudmoore) Infernal----Freedom2017.png| LEVEL 7 - Infernal (MetalGreymon) White-Hot----Freedom2017.png| LEVEL 8 - White Hot (Albus Dumbledore) NOTHING-HARDER!!----Freedom2017.png| LEVEL 9 - NOTHING HARDER!! (Ultron Sigma) 'THE CLASSIC MODE "FORMULA"' # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS + Sub-Boss (Tier 1/2/3) # Bonus Stage #1 (Break the Targets!) # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. Random Mid-Boss (Selected by the Night Terror) # Bonus Stage #2 (Board the Platforms!) # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS + Sub-Boss (Tier 2/3/4 + possibly Veggie) # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS + Sub-Boss (Tier 3/4/5) # Bonus Stage #3 (Race to the Finish!) # vs. Fighting Internet Troll Team (amount depends on the difficulty) # vs. Emperor Night Terror & Red Hot Chili Pepper and/or Princess Twivine Sparkle # vs. A.R.C. (amount of forms depends on difficulty) 'Bosses' 'Sub-Bosses' After all the normal opponents have been defeated during stage 3, 9 & 11. A cut-scene will play which shows a Sub-Boss appear on the stage. Then the stage changes into it's Omega-form, the music changes into the Sub-Boss' battle theme and the player has to defeat the Sub-Boss. Then after the Sub-Boss has been defeated, then the player can move on to the next stage. Which Sub-Boss is fought is random, but limited to the tier it is grouped with. Which tier that the sub-boss will be on, depends on which difficulty the player is playing on. The possible Sub-Bosses that can appear for the player to fight are: Evil_Ryu.jpg| Evil Ryu Franchise: Street Fighter Debut: Street Fighter Alpha 2 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cD4kuDH4Sgc&t=128s Battle Theme] TIER 1 Kilgore_HeroArt.png| Kilgore Franchise: Killer Instinct Debut: Killer Instinct (2013) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJNrmxx-wpc Battle Theme] TIER 1 Wild Iori.jpg| Wild Iori Franchise: The King of Fighters Debut: The King of Fighters '97 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXLlHplFRN4 Battle Theme] TIER 1 Blaze.png| Blaze Franchise: Mortal Kombat Debut: Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anGNLBDtGe8 Battle Theme] TIER 2 Elysium.jpg| Elysium Franchise: Soul Calibur Debut: Soul Calibur V [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eQKy28jdBs Battle Theme] TIER 2 Ogre.jpg| Ogre Franchise: Tekken Debut: Tekken 3 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ftr_U7yzTQ Battle Theme] TIER 2 Gergoth.gif| Gergoth Franchise: Castlevania Debut: Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZkWCE06Iik Battle Theme] TIER 3 Tonberry.png| Tonberry Franchise: Final Fantasy Debut: Final Fantasy V [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_t2ReB9Hok Battle Theme] TIER 3 Xurkitree.png| Xurkitree Franchise: Pokémon Debut: Pokémon Sun & Moon [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4qdUsfuhh0 Battle Theme] TIER 3 Audrey_II.jpg| Audrey II Franchise: Little Shop of Horrors Debut: Little Shop of Horrors [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKYBTzTj07g Battle Theme] TIER 4 Mark_Henry.jpg| Mark Henry Franchise: World Wrestling Entertainment Debut: World Wrestling Entertainment [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfQ3jDTaQ4g Battle Theme] TIER 4 Tokka_and_Rahzar.jpg| Tokka & Rahzar Franchise: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Debut: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: the Secret of the Ooze [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mzBEiUYhEqs Battle Theme] TIER 4 The_Root_Pack.png| The Root Pack Franchise: Cuphead Debut: Cuphead [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GkpEZvPttoQ Battle Theme] TIER "Veggie" Metal_mario_fireball_4_4_by_nibroc_rock-d90bule.png| Metal Mario Franchise: Super Smash Bros. Debut: Super Smash Bros. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBaWgDJXafE Battle Theme] TIER 5 (Appears only in "Infernal" and up as the very last sub-boss) The Root Pack are a special case of sub-bosses because if the player is playing on "Infernal" or higher and doesn't take any damage during the "Stage 9" (including both the fight against the characters and the sub-boss). Then the battle against them immediately after that sub-boss has been defeated, with no breaks in between. Starting with Moe-Tato, then followed up by Weepy and ending with Psycarrot. After they have been defeated, the player can progress further and get a special unlockable trophy. MULTI-MAN BRAWL TEAMS Fighting_Internet_Troll_Team.png| Fighting Internet Troll Team Franchise: Super ARC Bros. Brawl Debut: Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHTFCZgm6HU Battle Theme] (Effortless - Challenging) Social_Justice_Sensitivity_Mob2.png| Social Justice Sensitivity Mob Franchise: Family Guy Debut: Family Guy [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=np0solnL1XY Battle Theme] (Heatin' Up - NOTHING HARDER!!) The amount of members the "Fighting Internet Troll Team"/"Social justice Sensitivity Mob" has that the player has to fight against depends on the difficulty the player is playing on. 'Guardians of the A.R.C. (Mid-Bosses)' When the player reaches "Stage 7", a cut-scene will play in which Night Terror swoops down and say as he opens a portal to a different dimension: - Quite the performance so far, but let's see if you can get past this one! Muahahaha! Then he flies away as the Mid-Boss enters the stage (which cannot be selected in Multiplayer) and either roars or makes a snarky comment towards the player. Once the cut-scene is over, the battle will begin! The possible bosses that could be the Mid-Boss are: Ass_Kicker.png| Ass Kicker Franchise: Achille12345 Debut: CD-I Pokémon Tournament [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wgRCDKb63DY Battle Theme] Cell.jpg| Cell Franchise: Dragon Ball Debut: Dragon Ball [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jpkeAQG6kQw Battle Theme] Dr._Zomboss.png| Dr. Zomboss Franchise: Plants vs. Zombies Debut: Plants vs. Zombies [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=viVjBqIQNUg Battle Theme] Gustavo_Urbano_Dulamalo.gif| Gustavo Urbano Dulamalo Franchise: The Final ARC Expanded Universe Countdown Debut: Book 5 - Made in Heaven [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eXHdY3aEdEI Battle Theme] Jabberwocky.png| Jabberwock Franchise: Alice in Wonderland Debut: Alice in Wonderland (2010) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_t65osywggc Battle Theme] Julius.png| Julius Franchise: Mickey Mouse Debut: Runaway Brain [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CmmAZTK4UcY Battle Theme] Machinedramon_dm.png| Machinedramon Franchise: Digimon Debut: Digimon Adventure 01 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0C0fkb75nU Battle Theme] Ragnaros.png| Ragnaros Franchise: Warcraft Debut: World of Warcraft [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYmEEs4KOvk Battle Theme] Rootmars.png| Rootmars Franchise: Metal Slug Debut: Metal Slug 3 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zcZi4COlVJ4 Battle Theme] Sando_Aqua_Monster.jpg| Sando Aqua Monster Franchise: Star Wars Debut: Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YyFNRVxah4&t=55s Battle Theme] Thanos.png| Thanos Franchise: Marvel Debut: Iron Man #55 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E37ws1hXKE0 Battle Theme] Ultima_Weapon.png| Ultima Weapon Franchise: Final Fantasy Debut: Final Fantasy VI [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyVjqNtNxNI Battle Theme] 'Emperor Night Terror and minions' The second-to-last boss of Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017 is the "dark emperor", Night Terror and his two most trusted minions (Princess Twivine Sparkle and Red Hot Chili Pepper). The fight against Night Terror starts off with him ordering one or both of his minions to fight the player, either one at the time or at once. Then when that fails, Night Terror fights the player himself. Red-Hot-Chili-Peppers.png| Red Hot Chili Pepper Franchise: Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Debut: Harmonica's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lI4vgVs77OU Battle Theme (alone)] Princess_Twivine_Sparkle.png| Princess Twivine Sparkle Franchise: Debut: KingSpartaX37 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XB5aGkoURZc Battle Theme (alone)] Night-Terror-(with-cutie-mark).png| Night Terror Franchise: Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Debut: Super ARC Bros. Brawl [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mOJPJT_5Kgc Battle Theme] After Night Terror has been defeated (or left depending on the difficulty), the stage will be set for the fight against the A.R.C. The true final boss of the game. 'FINAL BOSS' The final boss and the main antagonist of Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017 is the A.R.C.. It has a total nine different phases, with the amount of phases based on how high the player sets the difficulty (Effortless and Easy have the same amount though). If the player plays on Tougher or below, then the A.R.C. won't actually be defeated and instead laugh, promising that it will return. If the player defeats the A.R.C. on NOTHING HARDER, then you can hear the sound of the A.R.C. crying that it has ultimately been destroyed. Anything else in between will simply make the A.R.C., scream in pain. 'Secret Bosses' There are four secret bosses can be unlocked and fought in Classic Mode after meeting certain conditions while playing "Classic Mode". These bosses are a lot tougher then the regular bosses and contains multiple phases. If the requirements for unlocking the secret boss are met, then the player will fight the secret boss instead of Emperor Night Terror and his minions. If the player manages to defeat the secret boss, then the player will be rewarded with a trophy of the boss and a lot of extra bonus-points. Regardless of if the player defeats of loses against the secret boss, the Classic Mode-playthrough is instantly end after either has happened. 'SECRET BOSS #1' Boss Information # He first appears as an alicorn, who fights similarily to Princess Twivine Sparkle but has totally new attacks and moves much faster. # After he has lost half of his stamina, he transforms into his true form where he attacks with even more powerful versions of his normal attacks while adding a bunch of new ones. He also becomes much taller, but also less mobile. Unlock Condition * Play Classic Mode on "Infernal" or higher as either Harmonica or Natural Cure, then perform at least three Final Smashes and only recieve a combined total damage amount of 500 % at most, before reaching "Race to the Finish". 'SECRET BOSS #2' Bhunivelze.jpg| Bhunivelze (PHASE 1) BATTLE THEME: Almighty Bhunivelze - Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Bhunivelze_Form_2.png| (PHASE 2) Bhunivelze_Form_3.png| (PHASE 3) Bhunivelze_Form_4.png| (PHASE 4) Boss Phases # Bhunivelze will start casting Doom on the player (this is the only time he will do it). He can use his scythe as a boomerang, which will deal more hits if the player is too far away. If the player is next to Bhunivelze, he will toss her away with his scythe. He will also periodically cast Almagest. When near loss, Bhunivelze will cast Ruinga and Giga-Graviton back-to-back and sometimes simultaneously. He often uses Debrave and Defaith. Doom will be dispelled after this phase. # In the second phase Bhunivelze adopts a bird-like form. As a starting attack, he will summon three Monads that follow the player. When he has the chance to, he can use Wings of Destruction to make these Monads explode. The attack itself also inflicts damage, but can be reduced by destroying the Monads first. He can shift between four spirits: Fire, Wind, Ice and Thunder. This grants him the En- status. When in one of them, he will cast the respective tier 2 (-ra) elemental spell multiple times. When the player is too far away and Bhunivelze has more than half of his HP, he will randomly use Genethliac Hymn, making himself resistant to all kinds of damage, summoning random thunders across the stage and charging a massive blue orb over his head. If the player manages to stagger Bhunivelze before he drops his massive orb, he will be stunned and forced to drop an incomplete orb, resulting in an attack called Falling Star. If the player doesn't stagger him, he will drop a complete orb, resulting in Dancing Mad. After that, he can either summon new Monads or change his elemental affinities. # In the third phase Bhunivelze returns to his familiar appearance and gains more HP, as well as several new abilities that deal great damage, including Ultima, Divine Punishment, and Hypernova. He uses his scythe more often and can launch the player if he catches her off-guard, and employs Divine Punishment as a finisher. Divine Punishment comes at any time and he will frequently cast it two or three times in a row, though only when near death. When far from the player, he can either toss his scythe or cast Ultima. When the player is next to him, Bhunivelze will toss his scythe in a yo-yo fashion across a wide area. Hypernova is his strongest attack and can be cast when he is near loss and the player can't perform any action during the cinematic. # In the final phase Bhunivelze will fall down, losing his scythe. He will eventually kneel and half of the stage folds vertically. Any attack does minimal damage during this phase until he's been staggered, which can be difficult to do since he resists damage and, unlike the previous phases, has total immunity to debuffs. He will cast Disaster and Cataclysm randomly, the last one being the most dangerous because of the number of hits, although it works like Quake. Divine Efflux is his most used ability, used while crouching and covering his face, then shooting beams from his eyes. He can shoot one, two or three times at once. Damnatio Memoriae is his strongest attack this time: he will fire two beams at Lightning before bombarding her with several Ruin spells. This attack is easily mitigated if one blocks the first beams, otherwise the player will be launched into the air and unable to block, and likely killed by the cumulative damage. He can also cast Elementaga, which will do high damage, and even if guarding it will deal moderate damage. Unlock Condition * Play Classic Mode on "Inferal" or higher while receiving no damage during any of the mini-bosses and the mid-boss during the run and clear each of the bonus-stages under two minutes. 'SECRET BOSS #3' HD_NO_92A.gif| Ryukotsuki (PHASE 1) BATTLE THEME: Ryu Kokki - Castlevania: Harmony of Despair HD_NO_92B.gif| (PHASE 2) HD_NO_92C.gif| (PHASE 3) Boss Information # In his first form, he's just a regular-sized cloaked enemy wearing a horned skull mask. He attacks by shooting fireballs and jumping at the heroes from time to time. # His second form is a tall warrior with long red hair and heavy armor. He wields a shield and attacks by throwing knives at the heroes. # In his third and final form, he'll transform into a gigantic dragon-like demon conformed by different kinds of bones, with his arms and legs being made by several skulls. A red orb is encased inside his thoracic cage and serves as the monster's weak spot, although it's impervious to most forms of attack. He attacks by summoning a series of swords to rain on the heroes, by swiping with his claws, by shooting three bouncing fireballs from his mouth, and by summoning an alien-like creature with two heads. His humongous size can also be considered as a form of attack, as he'll advance toward the heroes, reducing their area to maneuver. Unlock Condition * Play Classic Mode on "Infernal" or higher and clear every single stage up to "Race to the Finish" within ten minutes or less and then defeat every single opponent that appears in "Race to the Finish" and avoid every single trap without taking damage. 'SECRET BOSS #4' Boss Phases # Sends out a "horde" of all his five Pokémon at once. The player must knock all five of the Pokémon out in order to win the battle. His Pokémon have a combined amount of 1000 % stamina (Electivire - 150 %, Magmortar - 150 %, Thundurus Therian - 200 %, Mega Gallade - 200 % & Primal Groudon - 300 %). For every Pokémon that is defeated, the remaining members will have their damage and knockback increased by 15 %. # Once all the five Pokémon has been defeated, the player has to knock out Super Sayian Wally (who has 50 % stamina) in order to achieve victory. Unlock Condition * Play Classic Mode on "Infernal" or higher without losing a stock during any of the battles up to "Race to the Finish" and then clear "Race to the Finish" within two minutes! 'All-Star Mode' All-Stars returns from Super Smash Bros. Melee and acts very similarly to Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. The characters are fought in the order from newest to oldest. This also applies to the characters in their respective groups. But if at least two characters debuted in the same year, then they will be fought in an alphabetical order. Just like in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, "All-Stars" mode is unlocked once every character has been unlocked. 'Other Game-Modes' 'Other Solo Modes' * Event Match ** Single Player Events ** Two-Player Events * Training 'Group' * BRAWL! ** REGULAR BRAWL! (Up to 4 players) ** MASSIVE BRAWL! (Up to 8 players) ** Time ** Stock ** Coin Battle ** Stamina ** Team Battle * Rules * Special Brawl * Tournament Mode * Rotation * Names 'Wi-Fi' * With Anyone ** For Fun! *** Brawl! *** Team Brawl *** 1-on-1 ** For Glory! *** Brawl! *** Team Brawl *** 1-on-1 * With Friends ** Brawl! ** Team Brawl * Tourney * Spectator Mode 'Vault' Here the player can view the trophies that has been collected and other things. * Trophies ** Trophy Library ** Trophy Hoard ** Trophy Shop ** Trophy Rush * Trial Posters * Nicole's & Putte's Codec Theatre * Replays * Photo Album * Chronicle 'Options' Here the player can adjust the game in order for the best personal experience with the game. * My Music!! * Announcer Changer * Screen * Deflicker * Rumble * Controls * Sound * Tips * Erase Data 'Data' Here the player can view the records that she/he has achieved while playing the game. * Classic Mode cutscenes ** Character Introductions ** Character Endings * Records ** Group Records ** Brawl Records * Notices * Sound Test Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl (Freedom2017) Category:Menu Modes Category:Battle Modes Category:Bosses Category:Street Fighter Category:Killer Instinct Category:The King of Fighters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Soul Calibur Category:Tekken Category:Castlevania Category:Final Fantasy Category:Pokémon Category:Little Shop of Horrors Category:World Wrestling Entertainment Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Cuphead Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Achille12345 Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:ARC Expanded Universe Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Digimon Adventure Category:Metal Slug Category:Star Wars Category:Marvel Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Warcraft Category:World of Warcraft Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Gradius Category:Getsu Fūma Den